The Sunset
by Alone Dreaming
Summary: Drabble. Stephen and Jack watch the clouds as the sun sets.


_**The Sunset**_

**By Alone Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World_. If I did, this would not be posted under fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: This is a drabble inspired by a gift I received from SilentTrainConductor. It is pointless as most drabbles are, but I just saw the scene in my mind when I looked at the picture SilentTrainConductor did and had to write it. So, read and enjoy. **

**A big thank you goes out to those who read my last story (despite the awful Spanish): SilentTrainConductor, TheMusingFit, Arwen Rose, Lunam, Huntress16, and Usorokoaemo. I love to see your comments and I am glad you all enjoyed the story. I'm sorry that the last bit of Spanish in the last chapter was not translated. It slipped my mind (as many things do) but I think that most of you figured out the general gist of it. If not, it's enough to know that Mr. Howard as getting yelled at by a child and everyone was amused. **

**This is the shortest thing I have ever written in my life. Enjoy it. I am going to work on my long story but it is not likely it will be up any time soon. I want to write at least half of it before I post. **

****

****

"I suppose it does rather look like a ship," Stephen admitted as he looked at the sky.

"I told you so," Jack said with a slight smile on his lips. "Now look at the one next to it. What do you see?"

Stephen stared at it for a long while, taking in everything about it. It was large; large, and fluffy. The light from the setting sun was making it appear a rather ostentatious shade of pink. Around it, the sky was painted a deep fuchsia color as the sun set. Trying not to let his mind slip off subject, he attempted to make the cloud look like a picture. 'It's not working,' he thought, growling internally. 'Why can't I see something?'

It had all started with him watching the sunset. He enjoyed it, really, for it took his mind off the day's events and allowed him to simply relax. He preferred to be alone because it always seemed easier to relax when he did not have someone talking to him. Luck was not with him this day. Jack had sought him out and though he did not mind having his dear friend nearby, he was currently lamenting the loss of his few beautiful seconds of peace.

There were clouds this night as the sunset. They sailed across the sky, changing colors as the sun set below the horizon. He never had thought much of them before. His full concentration had always been on the sun and the water, and the beautiful scene that was created with them. Now that his attention was on them though, he could not help but notice how wonderful they were. 'Funny,' he thought. 'One would think I hate them so much right now that I couldn't see them as beautiful.'

"I see nothing," he finally replied in a defiant way. "It is a bloody cloud, Jack, why does it matter?"

He carefully ignored the smirk that crossed Jack's lips, and tried to not hear the taunt that linger in Jack's words. "It is a rabbit, my dear. We are trying to get you to see outside the box. Don't you see its ears and its sweet little face?"

Stephen didn't even look at it again. "No, it is a cloud. It produces rain, hail, snow and sleet. I do not see this rabbit you speak of and I think that you are insane. This is pointless. I already think outside of the box."

He received a laugh for his efforts and an indignant sniff escaped him. He knew that he would never be able to see the animals in the clouds or the shapes that Jack claimed to see. They were of different minds, he knew, and there was no way that Jack could teach him how to think the way Jack thought. It was simply impossible.

He realized then that the sun was setting and put a hand over Jack's mouth. "Hush, this is why I came out."

The colors began to dance on the ocean, spreading a unique beauty over the pale blue surface. It was a once in a life time show, Stephen knew, for no sunset would ever be as magnificent as this one. The sun itself was a golden red color, while the water had a spectrum of anything from the deepest shade of purple to the palest form of yellow. The sky mimicked the water briefly but the dark blue of night slowly enveloped the colors, and the green blue of the sea started to wash away the read from the sea.

"Now, my friend," Stephen whispered as it ended. "I may never be able to see that blasted ship of yours or the rabbit in the sky but I can see this and I think that is enough."

Jack removed Stephen's hand from his mouth and said nothing but the laughter in his eyes and the smile on his lips told Stephen, as always, that he understood.

****

****

**The End**

****

****

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have a spare moment. **


End file.
